staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 05:30 Europejskie safari - Kameleon (Safari Europe. The Chameleon.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Czasy, w których przyszło nam żyć - odc. 4 (Way we live now, The, ep. 4); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Mąż swojej żony 86'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Jerzy Duszyński, Wiesław Gołas, Jan Koecher, WOjciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Miś Fantazy - Księżycowa kraina, odc. 3; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie - O Bartku doktorze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Dary lasu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Teleranek - magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO 12:15 Wolna sobota 37'; film TVP; reż.:Leszek Staroń; wyk.:Wojciech Siemion, Mieczysław Górkiewicz, Zdzisław Wardejn, Grzegorz Warchoł, Jerzy Łapiński, Bogusław Stokowski, Krzysztof Litwin, Maria Kaniewska, Ryszard Kotys, Zbigniew Bednarczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 43 - Agent - Txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Tajemnica skarbu Troi - cz. 1 (Der geheimnisvolle Schatz von Troja, 1) 88'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); reż.:Drod Zahavi; wyk.:Heino Ferch, Melanie Doutey, Justus von Dohnányi, Meran Ninidze; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Opowieści o Yellowstone - odc. 3. Jesień (Yellowstone Tales from the Wild) - txt str 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str 777; STEREO 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 8/14 - Przesłuchania - Txt str.777, (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 70; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Przyjazny talerz, odc. 42 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 47 - W samo południe - (również w TVP HD), txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Świat Harmony, cz. 1 (House of Harmony, part 1 (Das Haus der Harmonie, teil 1)); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Marco Serafini; wyk.:Fann Wong, Philippe Brenninkmeyer, Maggie Q, Cheng Pei Pei; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Uczta kinomana - Nigdzie w Afryce (Nirgendwo in Afrika); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001); reż.:Caroline Link; wyk.:Merab Ninidze, Juliane Kohler, Matthias Habich, Gabrielle Odinis, Lea Kurka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kolekcja kinomana - Pan Klein (Monsieur Klein); dramat kraj prod.Francja (1976); reż.:Joseph Losey; wyk.:Alain Delon, Jeanne Moreau, Suzanne Flon, Michel Lonsdale, Juliet Berto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Wokół wielkiej sceny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 32/32 - Zaskakująca wiadomość; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1036 Maturę ma się tylko jedną; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1037 Heroiczna choroba; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 49; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 657; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 255 - Txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 256; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (52) Michał Chorosiński i Dominika Figurska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Walki kogutów - Txt str.777; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 7 sylwetka Dorota Czaja "Sylwia"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Rodzinne oglądanie - Otchłań Pacyfiku - odc. 2 (Pacific Abbys) - Txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Magia Lewantu (29); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 12:03 Gwiazdy w południe - Zdobywca (Conqueror); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1956); reż.:Dick Powell; wyk.:John Wayne, Agnes Moorehead, Susan Hayward; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 3. Sylwetka M. Walach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1618 - Txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1038 Marzenie Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Orzeł czy reszta - (14) ; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (37); teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 1 Sylwetka Katarzyna Cichopek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 21:05 Dwójka w akcji - Zaginiony świat: Park Jurajski (Lost World: Jurassic Park, the) - Txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Jeff Goldblum, Julianne Moore, Richard Attenborough; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 1/24 (My Name is Earl - pilot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Krystyna Janda - "Tatarak"); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Dolina Kreatywna - (37); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Belle epoque (Belle epoque); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, Portugalia (1993); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:20 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belize 2008 cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 15:12 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:33 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:03 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:27 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:59 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:29 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 06:20 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Bliżej kultury 08:05 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Agrokurier 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:50 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:52 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belize 2008 cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 15:12 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Puls Kościoła 17:03 Kulisy 17:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kurier opolski 18:16 Sport 18:19 Pogoda 18:22 Nasza wieś 18:27 Studio pod bukiem 18:50 W służbie piękna 19:15 Bajki i baśnie 19:30 Ginące zawody 19:45 Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia 20:00 Lapidarium opolskie 20:10 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 21:56 Sport opolski 21:58 Pogoda 22:05 Schlesien Journal 22:15 Reportaż 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:59 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:33 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:03 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:17 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:00 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:27 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 02:59 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:24 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 04:29 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 05:52 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Miejskie szkodniki (16) - serial animowany, Kanada 06.45 Miejskie szkodniki (17) - serial animowany, Kanada 07.15 Power Rangers (15) - serial SF, USA 07.45 Kudłaty I Scooby Doo na tropie (13) - serial anim., USA 08.15 What's New, Scooby Doo? (1) - serial animowany, USA 08.45 Formuła 1: Studio 09.00 Formuła l: Grand Prix Chin 11.00 Formuła l: Studio 11.45 Wielkie kłopoty - komedia kryminalna, USA 2002 13.30 Długo i szczęśliwie - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 15.55 Randka z Lucy - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (313)- serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (2) - serial animowany, USA 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (143)-serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Wzór (35) - serial kryminalny, USA, 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.05 Kości (52) - serial kryminalny, USA 23.05 Wallander: Tajemnica - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 01.00 Magazyn sportowy 03.00 Tajemnice losu 04.00 Zakazana kamera 05.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 08.00 Niania (116) - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kawa na ławę - program publicystyczny 11.45 Teraz albo nigdy! 3(6/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.45 39 i pół 2 (7/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.45 Clever - widzisz i wiesz - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Co za tydzień -magazyn 15.20 Łapać złodzieja - reality show 15.55 Pluto Nash - komedia SF, USA 2002 18.00 Milonerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 9 - rozr. 21.45 Teraz albo nigdy! 3 (7/12) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.45 Taniec z gwiazdami 9 - kulisy 23.15 Seks w wielkim mieście (11/18) - serial komediowy, USA 23.50 Wojownicy - film przygodowy, USA 2002 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.00 Nocne granie 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1649; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1650; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1651; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1652; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1653; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 641; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - Każdy chce mieć dom odc.5; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1012* - Dziewczyna gangstera; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Watykan (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aria Diva; film krótkometrażowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Niezwykli - Ona i on z ulicy Klasztornej; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Jana Chrzciciela i św. Bartłomieja Apostoła w Kazimierzu Dolnym; STEREO 14:10 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7* - We dwoje; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Polacy nad świętym morzem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (68); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - W drodze do Raju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Proboszcz z Kamczatki (Krzysztof Kowal); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - Mietek Szcześniak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 642; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Oficer - odc. 4* "Zakup kontrolowany"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 HIT GENERATOR - (7); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Szkoda gadać - odc. 62; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos - AZS Gorzów ( 2 ); STEREO 23:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 642; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - Krawiec Niteczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficer - odc. 4* "Zakup kontrolowany"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - W drodze do Raju; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1012* - Dziewczyna gangstera; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Daleko od szosy - odc. 7/7* - We dwoje; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Polacy nad świętym morzem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Proboszcz z Kamczatki (Krzysztof Kowal); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Trupa z San Francisco (The Diggers of San Francisco); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 28; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Miasteczko; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Skarby Filmoteki - W kręgu ciszy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Skarby Filmoteki - Witaj ojczyzno; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Skarby Filmoteki - Polacy nie gęsi; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jerzy Semkow i Sinfonia Varsovia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 16/26 - Trójka przyjaciół idzie do boju (odc. 16/26 - Trojlistek zahajuje boj); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 17/26 - Rumburak nr 2 (odc. 17/26 - Rumburak c. 2); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Kino krótkich filmów - Próba mikrofonu; program dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Niedziela z baletem - Georges Balanchine - Klejnoty (Jewels); film baletowy kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Czterysta batów (Quatre cents coups); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Piosenki Władysława Szpilmana; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin - Preludium Des - dur; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Teatr Telewizji - Mecenas Bolbec i jego mąż; spektakl teatralny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Maleszką /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Jakub; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Maleszką /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Kociak; baśń filmowa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Maleszką /cz.3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Anrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Wojciech Molski, Zuzanna Gulczyńska, Maria Peszek, Artur Dziurman, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Dolecki, Magdalena Kizinkiewicz, Krystyna Rutkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 6 - Połykacze książek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Niedziela z... Andrzejem Maleszką /cz.4/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Sto minut wakacji; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski, Tomek Wroński, January Brunov, Zofia Czerwińska, Edyta Jungowska, Anna Milewska, Cezary Morawski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Gala wręczenia Wrocławskiej Nagrody Poetyckiej Silesius; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Władysław Szpilman 1911-2000 - własnymi słowami; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kino nocne - Zgromadzenie miłosne (Comizi d'Amore); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (1964); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Elektra (Elektra); opera kraj prod.Niemcy (1981); reż.:Goetz Friedrich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Zakręty dziejów - Wielki początek; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Żywot świętego Wojciecha; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kulisy III RP - Zjednoczenie Niemiec; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pojedynek - Marzec '68. Za kurtyną "Dziadów"; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Marzec 68 w obiektywie MSW; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Nieukończony cud - Jagielonowie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Dzieje Polaków - Unia czy Inkorporacja cz. 3; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Tajemnice historii - Sensacje XX wieku - Sprawa Admirała Canarisa cz 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 4/2009; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Ora et labora; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Reportaż TVP INFO - ORDO ET PAX; STEREO 13:30 Tajemnice historii - Historia III RP - 1993 - 1997 Wybierzmy przyszłość. Rządy SLD PSL; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Tajemnice historii - Ostatni pojedynek (The last duel); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Historia i film - Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Putrament; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Tajemnice historii - Na początku był stół; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Tajemnice historii - 300 % normy - odc. 2; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 9/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/5; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Historia i film - Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 8/18 - Wielka wsypa; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:50 Historia i film - Stawka wieksza niż życie cz. 8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Errata do biografii - Jerzy Putrament; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Tajemnice historii - Na początku był stół; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 10/13; serial sensacyjny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Siła bezsilnych - Apteka pod Orłem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Apteka pod Orłem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:10 Złote transmisje - Legia Warszawa - Rosenborg Trondheim - 1994; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski (5); STEREO 12:30 Grand Prix Skoda MTB - Szczawno Zdrój; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Lotos - AZS Gorzów ( 2 ); STEREO 15:30 Wyścigi Superbike - Hiszpania (Walencja); STEREO 16:00 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Polonia Bydgoszcz - Unibax Toruń; STEREO 18:00 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Unia Leszno - Falubaz Zielona Góra; STEREO 20:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Energa Czarni Słupsk; STEREO 22:30 Liga Mistrzów - Chelsea - Liverpool (Chelsea - Liverpool) kraj prod.Portugalia (2009); STEREO 00:15 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 365 Druga szansa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 8/14 - Przesłuchania; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Las kormoranów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Szukanie szukanie w drodze poznawanie - Film o profesorze Krzysztofie Matyjaszewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 47 - W samo południe; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 HIT GENERATOR - (8); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 HIT GENERATOR - (8) - finał; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Tancerze - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Świadectwo - odc. 1/3; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku